leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LordTenebros/Disney Villain Champion Spotlight - The Horned King
Hey guys, this is LordTenebros here. As some of you may know, I'm a huge fan of Disney villains (especially Hades), so I decided to create a League of Legends champion based off one of them. Since Hades is way too similar to Brand to be considered his own champion imo, this champion shall be based off of the Horned King from The Black Cauldron. The Horned King is one of the more obscure and less well-known villains, but is no less dangerous or evil than any of the other more popular villains. I decided to try and include a few new ability concepts that other champions don't have. Also, I don't have an idea for exact numbers yet (how much damage the Horned King does, etc.) so I'm just putting down the general concepts first. Nek'Maroth, the Horned King - ranged, mage Passive: Unholy Desecration *Enemies that are hit by Nek’Maroth’s spells lose 15/25/35 Tenacity for 2.5 seconds. (This does not stack with subsequent spells, but the duration is reset). Q – Death’s Reckoning - Nek’Maroth condenses the souls of his victims into the visage of a skull and shoots it to a target area. The skull explodes upon impact; any enemies that are hit by the explosion take damage and are silenced for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. (scales off of AP) * Note - Credit goes to Ibster34 for the original idea of this spell. However, while the basic idea remains the same, I changed the side effect of the spell so that I wouldn't completely copy his idea. W – Tainted Mists - Nek’Maroth conjures mists in a large target area swirling with the restless souls of the dead for 5 seconds. Enemies that pass through the mists take 45/55/65/75/85 damage per second (scales off of AP) and become Feared for .5/.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds if they stay within the mists for 2 seconds (this effect only occurs once per unit). E – Naglfar Cloak - Nek’Maroth condenses the shadows into a shield around an allied champion (scales off of AP) for 5 seconds. At any time, Nek’Maroth can dissolve the shield to remove any crowd control effects on the shielded champion. * Note - This spell can only remove CC effects cast WHILE THE SHIELD WAS IN PLACE. For example, if this spell was cast after Malzahar uses Nether Grasp on a champion, removing the shield will not remove the suppression. However, if Malzahar's ult was used on the champion while the shield was active, removing the shield WILL remove the suppression. R - Wrath of Ereshkigal (ult) - Nek’Maroth concentrates his black magic into a dark vortex at a large target area. Enemies that pass through the vortex are slowed for 30/40/50% while they remain within the vortex. He channels for three seconds before releasing this energy in a massive explosion, dealing massive magic damage (scales off of AP) to all units caught within the blast (see Nergal – Fire Emblem) * Note - essentially a Nunu ult, only it can be placed at a location rather than being in a radius around the champion. Background: The city-state of Noxus has always been one of the most powerful, grim, and deadly city-states in the whole of Valoran. However, even Noxus has had its share of (overly) oppressive, brutal tyrants. By far, the worst of these tormenters was Nek’Maroth, the undead sorcerer now known only as the Horned King. When Nek’Maroth first appeared before the citizens of Noxus, he appeared as a paragon of a true Noxian. He swore to unite the whole of Runeterra under the Noxian banner and through strength and iron will. The Noxians unanimously elected him as Grand General, not realizing the catastrophic results of his ascension to power. As Grand General, Nek’Maroth spent most of his time undergoing numerous necromantic ceremonies and rituals, leaving even Noxus’ most powerful necromancers befuddled. It was not until too late that the Noxian Council discovered that Nek’Maroth had been secretly raising a vast army of the dead, brutally exterminating both Demacians and his political rivals for his unholy militia. Upon realizing that his secret had been revealed, Nek’Maroth ruthlessly sent out his armies to dominate Noxus entirely to his will and, at the same time, invade the other city-states of Runeterra in a ceaseless rampage of undeath. Though it appeared that Nek’Maroth’s control was absolute, the other city-states, led by Demacia, were also preparing their own counter-strike against his iron hand. The Noxians, seeing that they had no choice but to ally with the Demacians to free themselves of an apocalyptic tyranny, forged an alliance with Demacia to eliminate Nek’Maroth, though Noxus made it very clear that they were equals and offered no concessions to any inclination of Demacian superiority. The battle between Nek’Maroth’s undead army and the Demacian-Noxian alliance was one of the most fierce and bloodiest battles in all of Runeterra’s history, but eventually the combined holy light of Demacia and the dark anti-necromantic sorcery of Noxus lay waste to the seething armies of undead. It was the hand of Jarvan I himself that slew Nek’Maroth and put a final end to his reign. Almost everybody believed that this was the last anybody would ever of Nek’Maroth. Unfortunately, this was far from the truth. Nek’Maroth had spent so much time investing in the necromantic arts that he had mastered the ability to become a lich upon death, joining the same fate as his countless victims. When he awoke in the blackest regions of the Shadow Isles, he found that he had joined the fate as his countless victims. With all pretense of humanity gone, Nek’Maroth adopted the title of the Horned King and set out to regain his prestige and power, as well as punish the city-states that had proved so instrumental in his destruction. When he heard about the Institute of War and the League of Legends, he eagerly seized the opportunity to demonstrate his might and gain revenge on Demacia and Noxus by killing their favorite champions over and over again. The League, both interested in the Horned King’s powers and secretly fearing what the Horned King would do if left to his own devices, accepted his application into the League. How long it will take before he sets his sights on Runeterra once again remains to be seen… “Any threat great enough to force Demacia and Noxus into an alliance must be a terrifying one indeed.” – Jarvan IV Category:Custom champions